


dying by the hand of a foreign man, happily

by littlerobbo



Category: Glee
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, French Sebastian Smythe, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Language Kink, M/M, Seb's mum is a powerhouse, Sebastian is a mommas boy, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but im just here for a good time not a long time and i wanna post it so, i literally just love french, shes a feisty french lady okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: seb speaks french to his mum on the phone and blaine is Gay™





	dying by the hand of a foreign man, happily

**Author's Note:**

> all the french is from google translate and what i can remember from year 5 french class :') so, sorry for any grammar mistakes and whatnot.
> 
> if y'all couldn't tell i'm obssessed with french sebastian lol

It was a quiet day in their shared apartment. The sun was shining through autumn clouds and they were enjoying being free from coursework by doing at little as possible. Blaine was laying on the couch watching TV and Sebastian was elsewhere in the small apartment doing his own thing. Blaine heard his voice speaking and perked up a little; it was soon apparent who he was talking to as Blaine heard the strong French dialect in his voice as it floated down the hallway. Blaine wasn't too proud not to admit that no matter how many times he heard Sebastian speak French, he never got over it and it would just forever be one of those things about his boyfriend that made his knees weak.

"Oui, maman, je mange assez. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter autant! [Yes, mum, I eat enough. Stop worrying so much!]" Blaine heard Sebastian's fondly exasperated voice as he came through into the living room, he was rolling his eyes as if his mother could see.

His mother spoke again, then once again Sebastian rolled his eyes this time at Blaine. Blaine smiled encouragingly knowing how Sebastian's mother could be rather over-zealous. It was a fascinating time when Blaine got to see firsthand where Sebastian got his scathing wit and flair for the dramatics from.

"Je le sais, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé! Blaine prend soin de moi. [I know that, but you don't have to! Blaine takes care of me.]" As he said this he winked at Blaine causing him to blush lightly. While Blaine's French wasn't the best he'd picked up some things from living with Sebastian for the past few years, more curse words than anything (What? He's pretty skilled with his mouth.) but certain things he could use common sense to decipher.

Sebastian flopped onto the couch next to Blaine and put the phone on loudspeaker and spoke.

"Blaine peux aussi t'entendre maintenant. Dis bonjour. [Blaine can also hear you now. Say hello.]"

"Salut, Blaine! Êtes-vous bien aujourd'hui? [Hello Blaine! Are you well today?]" His mother's tinny voice came through the phone and Blaine felt warmth spread in his chest like something spilled from a cup.

"Bonjour Alice... Uh, oui. Je vais bien, merci. Et tu, est ce que ça va? [Hello Alice... Uh, yes. I'm okay, thank you. And you, are you okay?]" Blaine said gingerly, afraid of butchering the accent. He looked at Sebastian for reassurance and he smiled fondly and nodded at him letting him know it was good.

"Je serais si mon foutu fils m'appelait plus souvent! [I would be if my damn son called me more often!]" She shouted accusingly at Sebastian through the phone in the way only a mother could manage. Blaine was beyond confused at what she said and Sebastian could tell by his face so quietly murmured a translation before shouting back. 

"J'ai une vie, tu sais! J'ai des choses à faire, femme! [I have a life, you know! I have things to do, woman!]" He spoke quickly and like a petulant child and just the way he said it alone made Blaine giggle into his shoulder.

"Ce n'est pas un moyen de parler à votre mère! Tu peu de douleur dans le cul! [That's no way to speak to your mother! You little pain in the ass!" She said back in the same tone. Blaine was outright laughing when Sebastian once again translated for him.

"Voulez-vous autre chose? Ou puis-je revenir à avoir des relations sexuelles passionnées avec mon petit ami? [Do you want anything else? Or can I go back to having passionate sex with my boyfriend?]" Sebastian grinned wildly as he heard his mother gasp and shout.

"Cochon! [Pig!]"

That put a smile on Blaine's face but then Sebastian was laughing, like truly laughing, a laugh that Blaine had only pulled out of him a few times, a full-bellied kind of laugh. It made Blaine's heart soar and he was sure his eyes had turned into little red hearts as he looked at his lover wiping tears from his eyes still chuckling and snorting a little.

"Je désolé, maman. Je t'aime tellement. Ne sois pas en colère contre moi, s'il vous plaît. [I'm sorry, mum. I love you so much. Don't be mad at me please.]" Sebastian was giggling his way through the sentence.

"Tch." She tutted. "Vous devez apprendre à vous taire. [You need to learn when to shut up.]" She said it curtly but there was a smile in her voice signalling she wasn't actually mad. Blaine watched the exchange with soft eyes and a softer smile on his lips. Sebastian had calmed down enough to speak again.

"Je t'aime maman. Je vais essayer d'appeler plus souvent. [I love you mom. I'll try to call more often.]" He spoke with feeling and a wistful sort of smile graced his face.

"Tu ferais mieux. Je t'aime aussi, petit nounours. Je te parlerai plus tard. [You better. I love you too, little teddy bear. I'll talk to you later.]" She replied in an equally heartfelt voice, as an afterthought she added "Goodbye Blaine! See you soon!" in English but not lacking her thick accent.

"Bye, Alice!" He said before Sebastian hung up. 

Sebastian sighed heavily and dropped his phone onto to the coffee table and leant back into the cushions. Blaine raised a hand to run through his hair as he tried to silently comfort him, knowing that Sebastian still struggles with wording his feelings without making them a joke. Blaine lowered his hand from Sebastian's head and brought it to his cheek slowly. Sebastian leant into it and his eyes seemingly shut by themselves; that itself made Blaine want to wrap him up and never let him go.

"So, do you wanna keep to my word and go to the bedroom and let you take care of me?" Sebastian tried to lighten the atmosphere and wiggled his eyebrows provocatively and Blaine hummed amusedly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Vous petit déviant. [You little deviant.]" Blaine narrowed his eyes good naturedly at his boyfriend

"You know I love it when you talk dirty to me." Sebastian said in a deadpan voice making Blaine abruptly give a short laugh that devolved into little giggles. He was covering his mouth trying to catch his breath and looked back up to see Sebastian just looking at him lovingly. His heart sped up a touch at the look and did so even more when Sebastian lifted himself up to his full height so he was taller than Blaine and leant in and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

Heat rushed to his face and he could do nothing but succumb to the warm, slightly wet feeling of Sebastian's lips against his. It made his head spin to this day and he never wanted to get used to the feeling in all honesty, he wanted every kiss to feel as though it was the first. Exciting and new but still natural and welcomed.

Sebastian pulled away to breathe for a moment and went to go back in for another brain melting kiss but Blaine turned his head at the last moment, Sebastian pulled away again with a pout on his lips and a small frown on his face. Blaine chuckled at the look and spoke cheekily.

"I still can't believe how much of a mummy's boy you are."

Sebastian scoffed haughtily and pushed him away in false anger. Blaine was now laughing fully and Sebastian was trying not to smile too and Blaine knew it.

"Shut up, you. You're no better."

"I never claimed to be. It's just so unexpected from a guy like you." Blaine said fondly.

"A guy like me?" Sebastian said with true curiousity.

"Yeah. Silver-tongued, devilishly handsome and outrageously lewd; Yet you turn into a big baby around your mum, just like the rest of us common folk." Blaine said jokingly.

"Devilishly handsome, you say?" Sebastian purred.

"Shut it, nounours" Blaine cheekily used the same petname Alice had used before and Sebastian's face went bright red and he buried his face into his hands and groaned dramatically.

"You're never gonna find me sexy ever again after that, are you?" Sebastain spoke forlornly from behind his hands and Blaine cooed and laughed at him, pulling the hands away from his face and peppering little kisses onto his rosy cheeks.

"You're plenty sexy, teddy bear." He teased again and laughed as Sebastian harrumphed and crossed his arms faux-crankily. Blaine laughed happily and kissed him soundly making Sebastian smile sweetly into the kiss.

"Je t'aime, mon ange" Sebastisn said quietly, his warm words ghosting along Blaine's lips.

"Je t'aime aussi, chéri" Blaine replied.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
